


we're asking for too much i guess

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, whatever I gave up dignity a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian loses a bet & has to wear lacy panties out on patrol one night. Jason finds out about it through Tim and decides to track him down and taunt him about it. Other things also happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're asking for too much i guess

Tim sends out a mass-text to the family: _Be advised: the youngest of our lot lost a bet. His choice of undergarment tonight is black lacy panties._

Jason chuckles at the text. He means to brush it off, give the kid shit the next time he sees him, but then he remembers the last time _he_ lost a bet to Tim – the guy doesn't play fucking _fair_ \- and changes his mind.

He finds Damian ten blocks south, apprehending a couple of good old fashioned bank robbers. There's no reason to step in; Damian's been running solo missions for almost a year now, and this is routine stuff. He waits until Damian is exiting the scene, heading down a side street, and then he drops down in front of him from the roof.

"If you were going for the element of surprise," Damian says, "I saw you twenty minutes ago."

"Then you're slipping," Jason says, "because I've been here for twenty-five."

Damian snorts. He bends down to fix the lace on his boot, and Jason tilts his head, trying to _see_.

"What the hell are you doing, Todd?" Damian asks.

"Nothin'," Jason says. He flashes his teeth at Damian. He hasn't bothered with the hood tonight, not when this isn't a real patrol, just a red domino over his eyes. "Just trying to see if you're holding up your end of the bargain."

Damian straightens up, glares at him. He's _almost_ as tall as Jason now, though still not as broad. "I'm a man of my world, Jason," he says. "Even if I maintain Drake _cheated_."

"Sure he did," Jason says.

Damian starts to walk away from him, but Jason follows. "So, how do they feel?" he asks. "Likin' the silk against your skin?"

"Fuck off, Todd," Damian says.

"Maybe a little _too_ much?" Jason taunts.

"I said fuck _off_ , Todd."

"You know, I bet they –"

Damian whips back around, so fast Jason nearly steps on his feet. "What do you want, Todd? Do you want to _see_ them?"

And. Huh. Jason's mouth opens a little, and he licks his lips. "Honestly?" he asks. He leans down so he's eye-level with Damian, and he can't see his eyes behind the mask but he _knows_ they get wider. "Yeah, I do."

They're both quiet for a minute, staring at each other. Damian worries his bottom lip with his teeth, clenches and unclenches his hands. Then he nods once, says, "All right."

"What?" Jason asks.

" _All right_ ," Damian grits out.

"Really?" Jason asks. He knows he must have a dumb ass look on his face, but Damian just sighs and says, "Jason, there's nothing I can do around _you_ that would possibly embarrass me."

"Oh, I dunno, I can think of a _few_ things," Jason says, but Damian's already starting to move again, through one alleyway and then another until they reach, Jason realizes, one of Jason's safehouses.

"I never told any of you guys about this one," Jason says, and Damian gives him a look. "I put a GPS on you weeks ago, Todd."

"Fuckin' creep," Jason says.

"Takes one to know one," Damian shoots back.

Jason lets him into the safehouse, switches on the lights. He hasn't been in this one for a while, and there's a pile of old takeout boxes on the table, half a dozen bullets strewn around the floor. Damian starts to walk around, but Jason stops him before he gets too far, pushes him against the wall.

"Now," Jason says. "About those panties."

Damian snorts. "Honestly, everyone in this family is a fucking _pervert_. See for yourself," he says, and Jason takes that as an invitation. He reaches out, pulls Damian's tights and shorts down, and – 

Fuck.

" _Fuck._ "

The panties are, as Tim described, black and lacy. They are also currently covering up one half-hard cock that starts to pay _attention_ when Jason brushes his thumb over the silk. Damian shudders a little, and Jason does it again.

"They feel good, don't they?" Jason asks, and this time he's not taunting so much as – admiring. He cups Damian in his hand, strokes his balls through the fabric, and Damian bites out, " _Yes_. But if you ever tell anyone I said anything of the sort, I'll chop your fingers off."

"These fingers?" Jason asks. He rubs a little harder, a little further back, and Damian's head falls back and he _pants_. "I won't tell a _soul_ , pretty bird."


End file.
